The Silulis
The Silulis is an echo of the physical world, replicating as tangible Ghost Data. It exists beneath, yet all around the physical world and has its own inhabitants. One notable feature of the Silulis is the connection it holds with Dekn, allowing them to manipulate objects in their world by using the Silulis, similar to telekinesis. Alongside this, humanity has presence in the Silulis but in the form of husks known as Elective Data, or Eelekti. Everything has at least some form of presence in the Silulis, except for living beings besides the Dekn. The Silulis is where Aeri and Aebys originate. Formation The Silulis was formed from .Mainframe when the creation scrolls gave way to a new universe. As Universe X was built, it required a base plate (.Mainframe) to build up from. Anytime the Universe was manipulated or added on, Mainframe would replicate that addition. Eventually, .Mainframe was renamed the Silulis and considered it's own realm, known as a superealm. Aeri, Aebys, and Aelo Aeri is a type of dark matter air that originates from mega-organisms that dwell in the Silulis. The Aeri seeps into the Lathrym and provides a breathable air for the beings within it, at the expense of non-evolved humans needing either the Arkn breathing gear, or Lumeric based implants from the Dekn. Half-breeds can breathe the Aeri, but require a more minor form of the breathing gear that is just a mask, or the implant. Aebys is a water-like substance that has leaked into the Lathrym from the Silulis. It is denser then Ersian water, and thicker, but it's complexion is very murky and blackened, making it very hard to see anything underneath the surface, from the surface. The breathing masks Arkn half-breeds and humans in the Empyrium have allow them to breathe this liquid, but those with implants can not breathe it. It's very similar to Ersian "Heavy water". Aebys comes from the residue that forms on the stringy webs throughout the Silulis, but it pools in the physical word. Aelo is a grass-like substance that is actually a parasite in the physical world feeding on megafauna beneath the ground of the Silulis. It has an appearance that can very in color and just generally looks like grass. It can vary when it comes to its presence in sub-realms, as some can have it and others might not. Because of its appearance it is considered a plant in the Silulis. Characteristics The Silulis is primarily a very dark, ghostly inversion of the physical world. It's foggy and has an almost underwater feel to it. A mucus like substance spiderwebs throughout various portions of Ersis and the Lathrym, product of an ancient abomination moving about. The ground, despite being firm in the physical world, has a soft mushy feel to it naturally. Odd echoing noises originate from massive beasts that rule the skies too high up to see. Access The Silulis can only be accessed by going off the edge of a realm or subrealm. Subrealms are essentially bubbles between the Silulis and physical world that can be entered through tears in the Lathrym, but entering the tear incorrectly can cause one to end up going into the Silulis. Once this occurs you stay physical, but the world around you slips away as you begin to become a ghost of yourself, no longer physical, causing you to get trapped in the Silulis. At this point, the longer you stay and the deeper you go, the more it fades around you, melting away into darkness until you begin melting away through the planes until you reach the plane that the mega-organisms are on, becoming feed to them. The only way to escape the Silulis is to make it to the opposite side of the subrealm, or subsilulis, you fell into, and crawling out by the edge. Eelekti Eelekti, or Elective Data, are featureless humanoid husks located in the Ersian Silulis. Humans that die have a chance of possessing one of the husks through means that are unknown, and if they manage to survive long enough, one hundred ersian years, are reborn human again. The husks are able to see clearly in the realm, and do not need to eat, but can still die from inflicted wounds or blood-loss. The blood the husks have is different then human blood in that it is not circulated and rather acts more as fuel, known as Aecto. If an Eelekti loses any of its Aecto, it can't get it back and is stuck with less of it.